


There! Right There!

by eafay70



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 00:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Two stories, one question: Gay or European?





	1. Sid Ponders Zhenya

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bicroft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicroft/gifts), [hfleury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hfleury/gifts).



> Happy birthday to two wonderful writers who happen to be twins! =D  
> I hope you enjoy your special day. It has been a lot of fun getting to know you, and I hope you know that you can turn to me for anything from editing to venting. <3

Sid struggled with the equipment in his arms as he made his way down the hallway. Why hadn't there been any handcarts left in the storage closet?!

Before he could even think of a possible explanation, he found himself facedown on the floor, equipment scattered around him. He lifted his head and saw a very handsome face staring worriedly at him. The face's owner asked, "You okay? You trip on shoe-string, fall hard."

"I'm okay," Sid replied. He wondered where the man was from, considering his thick accent. "Just getting stuff from the storage closet to the room where they're making the gift bags."

"I'm help?" The man held out his hand, and Sid gratefully took it. "There you go, beauty."

Sid stood up with the man's help, forcing himself to ignore just how blatanly the man was checking him out. "Thanks."

"My pleasure." The man rested his hand on Sid's arm. "Now fix shoe."

"Oh, right..." Sid decided to unleash the bend and snap, thereby testing if the man was actually interested.

"Uh...let's go!" The man was certainly flustered, which Sid considered a good sign. "I get sticks, you get pucks!"

"Sure..." Sid bent and snapped again. "Are you one of the new hires?"

"Yep, my first job in America." The man made a point of walking slightly behind Sid in the somewhat narrow hallway. "Name's Zhenya."

Sid attempted to repeat the name, but gave up when he was greeted with laughter. "You'll have to help me practice."

"You have to tell me your name first."

"Sid." They reached the room in question. "I can help you get used to the city."

"Like friend?" Zhenya opened the door so Sid could enter. "With potential for more?"

"Perfect," Sid grinned.


	2. Sasha Ponders Nicky

Sasha rubbed sunscreen on his chest and took in the sights around the park. It was a beautiful day, made even better by the lovely people also enjoying the weather.

In the year since he'd moved to this crazy country, Sasha had learned a great deal of English, but he still struggled with some nuances. Part of his desire to leave his homeland had stemmed from a desire to openly date whom he wanted, so he'd been spending time in gay bars and similar places, but nothing had gone very far. Therefore, he'd decided to broaden his horizons by looking somewhere new, hence the park.

Sasha exhaled slowly, smiling at the warmth of the sun on his skin. His smile broadened as a cute guy ran past, shouting at a dog in...actually, Sasha wasn't sure what language it was, but he was willing to find out!

As if by fate, the dog ran towards Sasha, barking loudly. "Hi, cute!" Sasha said just as loudly. "Can pet?"

"No, he's been very bad," the dog's owner panted as he ran up to them. "He hasn't listened to me even once today."

"Oh, I sure he have good reason," Sasha cooed. "Maybe he like English better?"

"I've trained him in Swedish," the man retorted. "He normally obeys me."

"Or want meet-cute?" Sasha winked. It seemed risky, given that Sasha didn't know if Swedes were particularly open in their flirting, but the man was too cute to let get away.

"Sure, someone to spoil him," the man scoffed. "I have no time to date. I work, and I'm a student, and he takes up a lot of time, so I probably won't get around to dating until I'm back in Sweden."

"Not even time for coffee and Russian pastry, also called best pastry?" Sasha winked again. "Two Europeans navigate crazy country together?"

The man sighed. "Well, at least you understand the difference between gay and European. Most of my classmates and coworkers think all Europeans are touchy-feely."

"But we both gay and European, so we extra touch-feel!" Sasha waggled his eyebrows. "Honestly, I not sure you gay until just now. I being optimist."

The man sighed again, this time holding out his phone. "I'm Nicky. You can put in my number."

"Sasha." He did as he was told. "Give doggy treat when home - he fetch very good thing!"

**Author's Note:**

> As perhaps you already knew, title and inspiration from the song of the same name from "Legally Blonde: The Musical."  
> (Yes, there's a musical. Yes, you need to listen to all of the songs!)


End file.
